In The Moment
by BellarkeAlways
Summary: After Jaha pardons Bellamy Blake of his crimes he tends to Clarke's wound from Dax from guilt. Things get heated and rationality fades away. Smut.


**_This smutty thing is for the lovely Tonya (lilbreck on tumblr)_**

* * *

_*Events take place after their talk in the woods and arrived back at camp and spoke to Jaha.*_

Clarke reached forward and switched off the radio, she turned to face Bellamy and smiled, "We've dealt with it."

He couldn't prevent the smile that tugged at the side of his own mouth but then it quickly faltered, "You don't really think it was that easy do you? I tried to kill him, I shot him."

"Can we just have one night without doubting everything?"

"That was too easy though."

"Maybe so." She sighed, "But not everyone holds grudges Bellamy."

Clarke stood, wincing at the slight pain in her abdomen.

He shot up and grabbed her waist holding her still, dipping his head, their eyes locked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good, I just stood up too quickly," she attempted to reassure him.

"Let me see," he whispered.

When Clarke made no move to object, his fingers lightly skimmed the bottom of her shirt and lifted the hem, exposing her wound.

"Its just a scratch," she said.

He could see that, it wasn't anything serious but it was coated in blood. "Let me clean it."

"No really, its fine. I can do it myself."

"Clarke if you don't clean it thoroughly then it might get infected," He knew she could do it herself but truth was, this was his fault. Dax would have never attacked her if it wasn'tbecause of him. He needed to do this, even if it was just for his own benefit. "Besides we can't afford the co-leader getting ill," he added sarcastically.

"Fine."

They walked into Bellamy's tent, "I've got some supplies laying around here somewhere. Why don't you find somewhere to sit," he suggested.

Clarke looked around and her eyes landed on the makeshift table in the centre of the room. Making her way over, she watched Bellamy looking through a box in the corner. Clarke propped herself up onto the table, careful not to pull her stomach.

A moment later Bellamy appeared in front of her with some water and a cloth.

"Lift your shirt up, princess."

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I can't exactly clean you up with that covering the wound."

"Oh- yeah sorry. I was miles away," she lifted her shirt up above it.

Bellamy dipped the cloth into the water and gently began cleaning off the blood, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Its not your fault Dax attacked me."

"It is. If I had never shot Jaha then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

_This is what its about_, Clarke realised. He was blaming himself for her being attacked.

She winced when the cloth touched her wound," Yeah I suppose you are right," she paused. "But then we would have never of survived this world without you. We need your authority figure in this camp, Bellamy. Without you, no one would have listened to me."

Bellamy didn't respond, he was processing what she had just said to him. Looking down at him she saw that he was just as broken, fragile and exhausted as she was.

"All done," he said pulling her top back down.

"Bellamy," she sighed. Not even sure what she was asking, she placed her hands on his chest. It made her safe and in this world that rarely happened.

He let out a slow, deep groan and his hands slides under her shirt, no longer innocent but more predatory. She could feel him pressing in between her legs as he moved even closer. Clarke couldn't pinpoint the exact moment the atmosphere changed but it had and now it was thick with something else.

She fisted a handful of his top and hauled him closer.

Bellamy smiled at her and then crushed his lips against hers and it caused her to gasp in shock before she slowly began moving her lips against his.

Sliding his tongue in between her lips, to taste her. She moaned into his mouth and he gripped the back of her neck, threading his fingers through her slightly matted hair. He used his fingers to move her head to the side, allowing him to deepen their kiss.

Her breathing increased.

"Lift your arms," he demanded.

Clarke didn't argue. She needed this as much as he did. Lifting her arms above her head, Bellamy pulled her shirt off with force. Then his hands were back on her face, kissing her with everything he had, with all his pain.

Fingers roamed her back causing her to arch into Bellamy. They landed on her bra at the back and he broke their kiss, "Clarke, you have to know I don't do relationships."

She giggled, "Who says I want anything more from you than just sex?"

"So you're just using me? I'm wounded."

"A girl has needs too Bellamy," she rolled her eyes, pulling his shirt up over his head and throwing it on the ground.

Bellamy raised his eyebrows, "Then allow me to fulfil those needs." Bellamy kissed her quickly on the mouth before moving away and her legs trembled in objection. He sucked a path of kisses along her jawline, down her neck and finally residing on her chest, while his fingers unclasped her bra.

"I want inside you," he whispered in her ear while gently tugging her pants down with his free hand. Clarke helped him by propping herself up on the table, allowing him to pull them down.

When he ridden himself of his own pants he nudged his way in between her and she felt him at her opening. Clarke was beyond ready, "No teasing," pleaded Clarke.

She moaned as he pushed his way inside her, filling her up, making her feel complete. "Oh god," she breathed.

"You feel amazing, so warm and soft," he hummed into her ear. "I'm gonna move now. Are you okay?"

She knew he was referring to her wound, but the pain was long gone and pleasure had taken its place. Ironically this was the best medicine. Unable to form any coherent words she merely nodded.

With conformation he placed a small kiss behind her ear and slowly pulled out before thrusting back into her harder.

Clarke secured her legs around his hips, when the feeling became too overwhelming she let her head fall back onto the cold metal table, he nips and sucks at her neck and then down to her breasts and back up to her mouth.

Their bodies covered in sweat as his movements become harder and he thrusts deepened. Clarke couldn't hold on any longer, she cried out in pleasure. A few seconds later Bellamy's movements became jerkier and then he stilled.

Resting his forehead against hers, their breathing mingled with one another. "Princess?" He asked, slowly reaching his finger up to brush a strand of hair from her face.

"I'm fine Bellamy," She had known what he was asking, he wanted to know if she regretted it. And truth was no, she didn't. But she needed time to think about this. "I should go," she said softly.

He slowly pulled out of her and they both instantly missed the connection but neither would admit that. "Stay. Its late anyways, I promise I won't make any more moves on you."

Clarke laughed, "Okay, I'll stay."

_A/N If it sucks, someone hacked my Tumblr and posted it, lol. Seriously though I do not read back my own smut stuff. I just can not. So apologies for the mistakes that are inevitable. _


End file.
